Computers become more powerful and their functions become more versatile rather than merely data input tool. One of outstanding advantages of the computers is expansion ability through add-on card and I/O interfaces. For examples, the computers can be connected to peripherals such as keyboard, mouse, printer, scanner, modem, and joystick through interfaces such as PS/2, RS-232, IDE, SCSI or other interfaces. Moreover, the computer requires certain driver programs installed thereto for identifying and correctly using the peripherals.
However, as can be seen from above description, the conventional I/O interfaces are complicated for computer and generally cannot be compatible to each other. Therefore, universal serial bus (USB) interface is developed for providing interface for diverse peripherals and plug-and-play (PnP) function. Therefore, diverse peripherals can be hot plugged to the computer through the USB interface.
However, some existing peripherals still have interfaces incompatible with the USB interface and should connected to the USB interface through an adapting apparatus. Therefore, the computer can access the peripherals through the USB interface with the help of the adapting apparatus. However, the adapting apparatus generally does not have built-in USB controller and therefore lacks of the ability for reading capability report of the peripherals such that the connected peripherals have only basic functions and cannot use advanced or additional functions. Taking keyboard as an example, the non-USB keyboard has only basic keyboard function and lacks of hot key function if it is connected to the USB interface through an adapting apparatus.
As can be seen from above description, the non-USB peripherals cannot send capability report once they are connected to the USB interface with the help of an conventional adapting apparatus, and the adapting apparatus cannot read capability report from the non-USB peripherals. The complete function of the peripherals cannot be exploited.